


Phoenix Wright Song/Writing Meme

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fun, Humor, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically one of those song memes you do where you turn on some music and see what inspires you from the songs.  Here's the rules for it:</p><p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.</p><p>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.</p><p>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!</p><p>4. Do ten of these, then post them</p><p>So here are the results of what I wrote!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these way back in 2009 and posted them to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. They have not been edited since then.
> 
> The video game I'm referring to in the first drabble in the first part is the game Para Para Paradise which requires a controller that is made up of 5 sensors and stand in the middle of them.

**1- Velfarre 2000 ~ Bazooka Girls**  
  
“Ack! I can’t do this Wright; it’s much too difficult, and _so_ fast!” Miles sputtered out as he frantically tried to move his arms over the sensors on the floor to match up the timing with the arrows on the television screen. Once the song was over and the big “SONG FAILED” came up on the screen, Miles glared at the TV with all of his might.  
  
Chuckling, Phoenix came over and gently pushed Miles out of the way, taking his place in the semi-circle formed by the odd-shaped controller. “It’s a tough song, Miles. But, let me show you how an _expert_ handles it.” And with that, he hit the start button.  
  
  
 **2- My Neighborhood ~ September**  
  
Phoenix and Miles were sitting upon the fancy porch furniture out on the back deck of the prosecutor’s grand house. Each of them had a beer in their hand, enjoying one another’s company as the sun went down. They chatted idly with each other as they drank their beverages, the sunset casting a warm orange light on them. It was moments like these that the two men enjoyed the most, being able to get away from the stress and tension of their day-to-day work and just be _themselves._  
  
 **3- Ludi Invaldi (Russian Version Remix) ~ t.A.T.u.**  
  
Miles sat in his office in Germany, thousands of miles away from Los Angeles. Thousands of miles away from the Prosecutors’ Offices. Thousands of miles away from _him._ He rested his head on his chin, thinking about the circumstances of leaving America. The prosecutor knew that perhaps it was a little cowardly, the _way_ that he left, but he felt that he had no choice. It was tough, leaving the man that he loved, as well as the offices that he loved to work for, but this was something that he had to do for _himself,_ and no one else.  
  
 **4- All the Things She Said (Extension 119 Club Edit) ~ t.A.T.u.**  
  
Phoenix lay in his bed, buried under the comforters as the tears in the corners of his eyes threatened to spill over. He had finally gotten enough nerve to do it after so many long months of pining over the silver-haired prosecutor. He finally swallowed his pride and confessed his feelings for the other man, the words just tumbling out of his mouth once he started speaking. But, his rambling was stopped dead cold once he saw the look of pure disgust on the other man’s face, and those three words spilled from Miles’ lips.  
  
“So, you’re gay?”  
  
Ashamed and embarrassed, Phoenix bolted from the prosecutor’s office and headed straight home. That look and those words would continue to haunt him as he replayed that awful moment in his mind over and over again.  
  
 **5- West End Guy ~ Digital Planet**  
  
Miles had a date with Phoenix. Normally, he’d be thrilled, but this particular night Phoenix had insisted that they go out to a club and go drinking and dancing together. Not that Miles hadn’t done such things before, but it wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed. Sighing, he walked over to his closet and opened it, searching out an outfit that would be appropriate for the night. Scanning his clothing, he smirked as he spotted the _perfect_ items. He pulled out a pair of skinny black jeans, a magenta dress shirt and some stylish black shoes. If he was going to be forced to do something he didn’t like, at least he was going to _look good_ doing it.  
  
 **6- Running in the ‘90’s ~ Max Coveri**  
  
“What on earth are you watching, Wright?” Miles inquired as he sat down next to his lover on the maroon sofa in his living room.  
  
Phoenix sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, it’s an old anime that I like to go back to every once in a while. Have you ever heard of Initial D?”  
  
The prosecutor raised one of his eyebrows. “You know that I’m only familiar with anything that has to do with the Steel Samurai.”  
  
Phoenix chuckled. “Well, it’s an anime that’s about street racing. The races are the best part; they play this fast, catchy music as the cars are squealing around the corners. It’s awesome!”  
  
Miles just rolled his eyes. “This coming from a man who doesn’t even have a driver’s license.”  
  
Phoenix could only nervously laugh.  
  
 **7- Runaway ~ Cascada**  
  
Phoenix popped his head into Miles’ room, deciding to surprise him with an impromptu visit, but was taken aback when he saw the prosecutor packing his suitcase.  
  
“Miles!” Phoenix cried out. “Where are you going now?” The hurt on his face couldn’t be disguised. “I thought that you weren’t going to leave me anymore.”  
  
Miles was startled at Phoenix’s outburst, holding a shirt in his hands that he was just about to lay down in the suitcase. “I can explain this, Phoenix.”  
  
The defense attorney came up behind Miles, wrapping him with his arms in an embrace. “Please don’t leave me again, Miles.” Phoenix said quietly in a shaky voice, pressing his face to the other man’s back.  
  
The silver-haired man sighed, and managed to turn himself around in Phoenix’s grip. He tilted the brunet’s face up with his fingers, looked deeply into his blue eyes and said, “I wouldn’t ever leave you, Phoenix. This was going to be a surprise but… I booked us a trip together to Hawaii. I thought it would be nice if we had a vacation, just the two of us.”  
  
Phoenix just beamed as he moved in for a kiss.  
  
 **8- Temptation Island ~ Smile.dk**  
  
The room was dim, but lit enough so that the two men currently occupying it could see what the other was doing. Phoenix lay on the bed in the middle of the room, clothed only in his boxer shorts. He licked his lips seductively and gave Miles his best “come hither” look.  
  
The silver-haired man stood in the room, wearing only his black briefs, let out a breath that he was unaware that he was holding, and made his way to the bed, climbing onto it slowly. He leisurely crawled on top of the other man and looked down at him. “Do you know how irresistible you are, Phoenix?” Miles breathed.  
  
Phoenix gave an impish grin to the other man. “No, I don’t. How about you show me?”  
  
That was enough invitation for Miles, as he pressed his lips against the brunet’s in a warm, passionate kiss.  
  
 **9- Everytime We Touch ~ Cascada**  
  
The chemistry between them was _amazing._ Every time they kissed or touched each other, the sensations between them were incredible. It was like being in another atmosphere or on another planet even. They had both wanted this for _far_ too long, and now that it was actually happening, it almost seemed surreal.  
  
Phoenix and Miles were kissing each other, their lips melding together perfectly, like they were made for each other. Phoenix pressed his hand against Miles’ chest, letting his fingers drag along the taut muscles found there, electricity dancing at his fingertips. The prosecutor wrapped his arm around the other man, overwhelmed by the warmth of the other body against him.  
  
They pulled away from the kiss and gazed at each other lustily, just enjoying the intimate moment between them.  
  
 **10- Ett & Två ~ Caramell**  
  
“Miles!” Phoenix called out as he walked into their shared home. He stopped to listen for a reply, but was surprised to hear a response that suspiciously didn’t sound like English. He walked towards Miles’ study and heard the prosecutor speak again, and he realized that it didn’t even sound like German. He had heard Miles speaking German on several occasions before, usually over the phone to a colleague in Germany or to Franziska. And sometimes if Miles was feeling generous, he might even speak German to him in bed.  
  
Letting that thought drift through his mind, Phoenix entered the study to find the prosecutor sitting in front of his laptop, headphones plugged into it and a Rosetta Stone software box lying to the side of it. “He’s learning Swedish?” Phoenix quietly said to himself. He tapped his lover on the shoulder in order to get his attention.  
  
Miles took the headphones off and turned to look at the other man. “Welcome home, Phoenix.”  
  
Picking up the box, Phoenix asked, “Swedish, Miles?”  
  
The prosecutor chuckled. “I have to go on a business trip to Sweden, so I figured that I should at least learn a little of the language.”  
  
Phoenix’s face fell as he realized that Miles was going to be leaving him for a little while once again.


	2. Track 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically one of those song memes you do where you turn on some music and see what inspires you from the songs. Here's the rules for it:
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.
> 
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.
> 
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!
> 
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these way back in 2009 and posted them to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. They have not been edited since then.

**1 - Satisfy Me ~ Ian Van Dahl**  
  
Miles panted harshly as Phoenix ran his tongue down his jaw line, tracing a hot trail down his neck and towards his chest, stopping at one the prosecutor’s erect nipples. Miles gasped as the defense attorney took it into his mouth and nipped at it gently with his teeth. “You… you always seem to know how to drive me wild.” Miles whispered, tangling his fingers with the soft spikes of his lover’s hair, wordlessly encouraging him to keep going.  
  
Phoenix looked up at Miles with lustful, half-lidded eyes and said lowly, “Just remember Miles, you belong to me and only me.” He then proceeded to start sucking on the skin on Miles’ chest just above the nipple.   
  
The prosecutor groaned, feeling a tingly sensation on his skin as Phoenix continued to focus on that spot with his mouth. Finally, the dark-haired man pulled away, a smile dancing across his lips as he gazed at the darkened area he created on Miles’ pristine, creamy skin. “Now you’re mine.” Phoenix breathed.  
  
Miles chuckled as he pulled the defense attorney into a warm embrace. “I’ve always been yours, Phoenix.”  
  
 **2 – Zankoku Na Tenshi no Thesis (Evangelion OP – remix) ~ Kikuko Inoue**  
  
“Urk!” Miles exclaimed as Phoenix thrust the microphone at him, the opening beat of the song echoing throughout the karaoke box that they were currently occupying. “No matter how much alcohol we’ve consumed, I’m not going to be able to sing in _Japanese,_ Phoenix.” Empty beer bottles littered the table in the middle of the small room.  
  
“Aw, come on Miles!” Phoenix said in an encouraging voice, leaning back in his chair. “You know all of those Steel Samurai theme songs, right? And _they’re_ in Japanese.”  
  
“This and that are completely different!” Miles protested, his face flushing red not just from the effects of the alcohol. “And just when did you…?” It seems his secret had been found out.  
  
 **3 – Yesterday ~ Cherry**  
  
Phoenix woke up with a start and immediately looked to his left. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his lover Miles was still sleeping peacefully next to him. Phoenix flopped back down onto the bed, curling up underneath the comforters. He had the _strangest_ dream. He dreamt that he essentially gave Miles up, not wanting to be with him anymore even though he still loved him dearly. It was very unusual. Especially since he would rather _die_ than live without Miles. He turned to face the silver-haired man and wrapped an arm around him, causing Miles to stir slightly. “I belong to you.” Phoenix whispered quietly, as he closed his eyes once again.   
  
**4 - Successful Mission (Rhythm Maniac Mix – Saber Marionette J OP) ~ KAZCO**  
  
Miles walked into his study to find Phoenix hunched over in front of his desktop computer. Upon further study, it looked like he was playing a computer game of some sort.  
  
“What are you doing, Phoenix?” Miles asked, gently placing one of his hands atop the brunet’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m playing this old game that I came across online.” He turned to face his boyfriend. “It’s called SimCity, have you ever heard of it?”  
  
Miles shook his head. “You know that the only thing I do on my computer is work.”  
  
Phoenix smiled and teasingly said, “And look at those Steel Samurai websites.” He smirked at the prosecutor. “Am I right?”  
  
Blushing slightly, Miles changed the subject. “So, what is the purpose of this game?”  
  
Phoenix twirled back around in the computer chair to face the screen. “Basically, you build a city from the ground up, and try to keep its occupants happy and…” His voice trailed off. “Damn it, a tornado took out half of my town!!” He slammed his fist against the desk, causing it to rattle.  
  
Miles just shook his head and snickered.  
  
 **5 – Anna ni Issho Datta No Ni (Gundam Seed ED) ~ See-Saw**  
  
Phoenix sat out on the back deck of their… no, it wasn’t theirs anymore, it was just Miles’ condo now. Leaning back into the fold-up chair, he stared up into the starry sky, light airy clouds lazily drifting in front of the full moon. He couldn’t bear to leave the keys to their… Miles’ place behind just yet, he wanted to grasp onto those happy moments for as long as he could, even though Miles had already left him far behind.   
  
_We used to have so much together;_ Phoenix thought to himself, as tears started to prick at the corners of his eyes again, a common occurrence for him the past few days. _Why did you have to leave so abruptly? Why couldn’t you come to me if you needed help?_ The tears started streaming down Phoenix’s face as he gripped a piece of paper in his shaking hand. _Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death._  
  
 **6 – Clocks ~ Coldplay**  
  
Phoenix checked his watch for what seemed to be the millionth time. Nervously, he looked around the terminal, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person that he was waiting for. _He should be here by now, the flight wasn’t late,_ he thought anxiously. _What if he doesn’t show up?_ The brunet sighed and paced back and forth a few times before a familiar voice snapped him out of his panicked thoughts.  
  
“Wright?”  
  
Phoenix turned around quickly and saw Miles Edgeworth standing before him, suitcase in tow.  
  
“Miles…” Phoenix said lowly. “Miles!”  
  
The defense attorney threw his arms around the silver-haired man in an embrace. “It’s really you.” He mumbled softly, inhaling the other man’s intoxicating scent.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, Miles blushed as he gently pet the spikes of Phoenix’s hair. “I’m back, Phoenix.” He whispered.  
  
“Welcome home.” Phoenix replied, emitting a sigh of contentment.  
  
 **7 – Deluxe ~ Key-a-Kiss**  
  
“No, no, no!” Phoenix exclaimed. “You have to put your hands up like _this._ ” He grabbed Miles’ arms and placed them in the correct position as the fast paced music continued the blare from the stereo in the background.  
  
The prosecutor just shook his head. “Why on earth did I let you talk me into this? I can dance a waltz but _this…_ ” He pointed to the source of the offending music, “…is completely foreign to me.”  
  
Chuckling, Phoenix walked over to the stereo to restart the song once again. “Come on, Miles. It’ll be fun, I promise.” He smiled at the silver-haired man. “Now, let me show you the moves once more.”  
  
Miles could only sigh as he muttered to himself, “How the heck did I fall for a man who likes to para para dance?”  
  
 **8 – Dancing ~ Vicky Vale**  
  
The beat was pumping, the lights were flashing, and after several alcoholic drinks later, Phoenix and Miles found themselves on the dance floor moving their bodies to the music.  
  
“I have to say, I never imagined that I would have so much fun doing this!” Miles exclaimed loudly to his boyfriend, making sure that Phoenix could hear him over the noise.  
  
Phoenix nodded, a wide grin spreading across his face. “I told you that if you just let yourself go every once in a while, you’d have a good time!” He continued to shake his body to the rhythm of the beat.   
  
Miles suddenly reached out and pulled Phoenix into an embrace, still swaying his body to the music, and planting a firm kiss on top of the defense attorney’s lips. “I could do this all night.” He said lowly, but loud enough for the brunet to hear.  
  
Phoenix smirked. “Care to own up to that challenge?”   
  
**9 – Stay ~ Victoria**  
  
Phoenix was lying in bed, one of his arms behind his head, and his other in front of him, holding a picture of his lover, Miles. He couldn’t sleep, which was the case most nights ever since Miles had gone back to Germany for a month-long business trip. It was lonely not having the silver-haired prosecutor sharing the bed with him. He sighed as he shifted himself so as to release his arm, stretching it out to gently stroke the visage within the photo. “Miles…” He whispered to no one in particular.  
  
He looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was close to midnight. Calculating in his head, he realized that it was close to 9am in Germany, and he wondered what Miles might be up to right at that moment. “Probably at work,” Phoenix mumbled. He looked wistfully at his cell phone, wishing he could call the prosecutor right now, and tell him how much he missed him.  
  
The defense attorney buried his head in his pillow and cried out in frustration, “Why can’t you just stay with me every once in a while?”  
  
 **10 – Loves Me Not (Guena G Remix Edit) ~ t.A.T.u**  
  
Miles stood in his office, leaning against his office door, having just shut it after hearing a much unexpected confession from Phoenix. _He loves me,_ was the thought that ran through the prosecutor’s mind.  
  
 _I uh… give me a call later or something… if you want,_ were the last words that Phoenix had uttered before he made his way out of the office, a red blush streaking across his cheeks.  
  
The silver-haired man banged the back of his head against the wooden door in frustration. _He’s my friend but… what should I do? I don’t have many close friends and I don’t want to lose him…_  
  
“Arrrrrgh!” Miles growled in frustration. _The question is, how do_ I _feel about him?_  
  
The prosecutor pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sighed. _There’s only one way to find out,_ he thought as he started to dial Phoenix’s phone number.


End file.
